Unforgivable
by Tristan-Shadows
Summary: Some mistakes are simply Unforgivable. Harry is the older twin of the famed Boy who Lived. Raised by his 'everloving' Mother and Father the world will NEVER be the same.Slash Pairings HP/DM, LV/TR/SS mentions , SS/TR. Abuse! DONT like DONT read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You may not know who I am but my name is Harry Potter, and today is my birthday. Even though I look 11 I'm much much older. You see, I am the brother of the boy who lived, the all but forgotten twin. And my life is anything but easy or simple.

Most people don't remember the day they are born, their first words, or the first few years of their lives. I, however, will never forget.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

Sorry the prologue was so sort. I didn't want to give to much a way.

Mumimeanjudy: No it won't be written completely in first person. Some segments might be. As to his age, he was referring to the fact that he has seen and been thru much more than a normal 11 year old. Not a very happy childhood as you will learn.

And now on to the show.

Chapter One. The Beginning…

"JAMES POTTER! I know it's Christmas but please settle down." Lily begged. "Sirius and Remus will be here in 10 minutes then you can open your present. My god your worst than a small child." Lily laughed at the slightly put out look on James face.

"Lils you know Christmas is my favorite holiday. Please can't I open just one now? Please? Please?" James begged, pouting slightly. "Nope, you get yours when Siri and Remus get theres. So go meet them in the living room and I'll be right down"

Lily and James had been married for one month, after there short engagement. Even after her best friend, Severus, tried to talk her out of it. They hadn't spoken much since the wedding. But the Potters were happy.

Sirius and Remus arrived moments later and within two minutes paper was flying. Sirius got games and trick, Remus and Lily books, James got Quidditch supplies. Soon only one present remained under the tree. A small blue box, with a tag that said to James love your flower. Now James was slightly confused, he didn't recall seeing this box when he was snooping the night before.

"What is this Lils? I don't…" He drifted off not wanting to get in trouble with his new wife. "Oh I know you didn't see it last night" Lily laughed and was joined by Remus and Sirius at the struck look on James' face. "This is a very special surprise that I didn't want you to ruin. Go a head Open it." Lily encouraged.

Siri and Rems scooted a little closer trying to catch a glimpse of what the box held. Shock as evident on James' face as he lifted the lid off. " W-What is this" He held up a pair of small blue booties. Small enough to fit in the palm of his hands.

"I found out two days ago. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." Lily said lovingly. The three men sat in stunned silence before James jumped up and hugged his wife laughing and screaming. "How far, what is, when will…." He could seem to get the questions out fast enough. Lils answered the best she could. "I'm only a few weeks, It's not due till August, and I don't know for shore but I'm almost positive it's a boy. We'll know by the end of January when we go for an Ultrasound."

That was one of the happiest days of their lives.

End of January.

"Lily, James so nice to see you," Alice Longbottom said cheerfully. After graduating Hogwarts Alice and Frank were married and Alice became a healer while Frank, Like James, pursued Ministry jobs.

"What can I do you the two of you today?" She asked. "I'm here for a check up and to find out the sex of our baby." "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. When are you due?" Alice exclaimed.

"Middle of August" James replied with a grin. "Then our children will grow up together. Frank and I just found out that we are pregnant, with a little boy due in July." Lily and Alice were jumping around like little school girls, while James did his best not to laugh to loud at their enthusiasm. "Well, hem hem, Sorry about that lets find out what you're having." Alice said with a slight red tinge to her cheeks at there foolishness.

Lily hopped on the examining table and laid back while Alice preformed the appropriate tests. "Ok here is the heart beat of baby A, and this is the heart beat of baby B." Whoosh, Whoosh, whoosh, could be heard before Lily cried out "Twins!" "Yes ma'am, twins, boy twins, Congratulations both of you. This is so exciting. I'll let you listen to them for a few minutes and then I'll comeback to get some pictures for you." Alice slipped out of the room giving the new parents to be some privacy.

"James, two little baby boys. This is what I always wanted. I big family and what a good start we are off to." Lils was nothing but smiles, while James was already deciding on names. "How about Harry, after my favorite uncle, and Regulus, after Sirius's missing little brother. You know how much that would mean to him." "Only if I get to choose the middle names, what ever I want." Of course sweet heart what ever you want."

"Well I think it should be Regulus James and Harry Severus." Lily watched James gape like a fish before he found his voice, "Does he really have to be? You and snivllus aren't even on speaking terms right now." "You said what ever I wanted, and I want that middle name. Besides im planning on making things right with him again. He's my best friend. After you." She quickly amended. "Ok I surrender you win."

After that day, the months flew by as James decorated one of the many bedrooms in

Godrics Hollow, having decided that the little boys would share for the first few years, so they wouldn't be lonely. While Lily did little besides knitting and growing bigger by the day. It was very easy in there household to forget about the dangerous war going on and the constant threat of The Dark Lord.

On the morning of July 31st Lily awoke to pain radiating over her stomach and back. "James something's wrong." She said, shaking James a wake." What is it dear?" He asked groggily. "James I think…" She trailed off as she felt something wet "my water just broke." James was up like a shot, collecting things and helping lily to her feet. They were about to floo when Lily gently suggested that he put some clothes on before they left.

James glanced down and quickly disappeared only to reappear moments later with jeans and a t-shirt on. Damn the robe was all he could think.

They floo straight to the hospital where the nurses led Lily up to a private room. James however had to finish filling out paper work before he could join her. 20 minutes later he joined her only to be yelled at. "I HATE YOU! WHAY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?" Lily yelled at James. The nurses all gave him sympathetic looks and a few smirked. James held up his hands and decided that maybe the hallway was a better place to wait out the birth. James was soon joined by his best friends Sirius and Remus.

Many hours later at 11:32 that night they heard a cry. A nurse walked out carrying a small blue bundle. In the blanket was a little boy with jet black hair, and brilliant bright green eyes, bright than even his mothers. He just laid in the nurses arms, and looked around. "This is your first born son, Harry Severus Potter, heir to the Potter line." The nurse proclaimed. A small circle of light surrounded the boy, one that proclaimed who he was. "My son." Was all James could say as he took the small boy in his arms, while the nurse returned to Lily to help with the second birth.

Exactly half an hour after Harry had been born, Regulus James Potter was born. 11:59 July 31.


	3. Chapter 2

Hope every one enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. I absolutely adore reviews. Makes me want to update faster. Well…enjoy!

Chapter 2 …Of the End

Miles away, as the Potter twins were being born, two people were listening to a prophecy. One that would change the course of the war and everyone involved.

On that fateful night of July 31st 1980 at the Hog's Head Pub, Albus Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawney were having an interview for a teaching position at Hogwarts. After the rather disappointing interview Albus was preparing to depart when Sybill's eyes rolled up into her head, and she slipped into a trace. In a raspy voice, so unlike her own, she foretold the prophecy.

'The one with the power to change the war approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him…as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will know him and mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'

All Albus could do was stare at this woman whom, until a few moments ago, had believed to be a fraud. While he contemplated what such a prophecy could mean and who would be involved, Severus Snape was being escorted out of the Hog's Head for ease dropping.

Having been thrown out, Severus did not hear the rest of the prophecy.

'Choose not but love, for without, the Lord will lose all…and the world will change…The one with the power to change the war approaches…Born to those who have Thrice defied him…"

Severus, the double agent to the two most powerful Lords in current existence rushed off to inform Voldemort of the Prophecy, while preparing for his rage.

Severus entered Voldemort's secret hideout, passed the armed guards and ignored Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man. "My Lord I have heard something disturbing tonight." Severus began. "Yes my faithful. What is it that you have discovered?" Voldemort hissed. "My Lord, a prophecy has been made about someone being born tonight, someone who you will mark as your equal; you must destroy him less he comes into some untold power. One that not even you have. My lord I'm unsure of who it is. It said you would." Voldemort looked contemplative. Searching his mind and magical core, he could see a small spark, something that wasn't there yesterday.

"I see something, but it isn't strong enough yet. My Faithful go find out what you can and report back. I will not loose all we have accomplished." With a bow to Severus took his leave.

Meanwhile…

It was 3 am on the first of August when Albus arrived at the Potters home. He had stopped at Hogwarts to see who had been born on the 31st. Only 3 names had appeared. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Regulus Potter. He thought the Potter twins weren't due for a few more weeks, but sometimes twins come early. He had quickly gone to the Longbottom's to warn them that there new born son might be in danger and to find only there most trusted friend to be there secret keeper and to go into hiding.

An exhausted James answered the door only to be wide awake at the solemn look on his old Headmasters face. "James, we must speak quickly. Your family is in grave danger." James quickly let Albus into his house and led him to the nursery where Lily was watching her new borns sleep. "James, Lily, tonight a prophecy was made, one that places three different children in danger of the Dark Lord. The Longbottom's boy Neville, and your twins Harry and Regulus. Alice and Frank have already gone into hiding, and I recommend the same for your young family. I assume you want Sirius as your secret-keeper." Lily looked shocked, the only thing she had always wanted was a family and now that was being threatened.

James however was thinking as fast as his tired mind could go. "No Albus I think we should use Peter. People know we are not as close to him as we are to Sirius, no one would suspect that we would use him. Albus what did the prophecy say?" "Just that a child would be born as the seventh month dies, one with power the dark lord knows not. And that this child would change the war." Albus sighed. It had been a long night.

So the Potters went into hiding. Besides the lack of visitors, the young family was almost normal. Harry and Reg were thriving. Such lovely children it was a shame that they could be out in the world. As they grew the Potter's could tell they were not identical twins. While Harry's eyes remained that brilliant green, Reg's eyes became a light brown like his fathers. And while Harry's hair grew longer, Reg's remained short and as unmanageable as James' own unruly mop.

After six months of almost complete isolation, James and Lily were becoming a little…off. There only visitor, Peter was beginning to think they weren't as strong as he once believed. The only thing they seemed concerned about was their beautiful baby's. After nine months James wouldn't let Peter be alone in the same room as the twins. And by the time the twins first birthday rolled around Peter wasn't aloud to see them at all.

It was late September, when the last line was crossed. Having not seen the boys in almost four months Peter demanded that James step aside. He was worried; he had never seen his friends act so strange. "James! You have to let me see them! You've been safe for over a year! Why would I want to hurt them?" Peter kept pushing James. "Don't you see this isn't healthy for you, Lily, or the children? You have to let me in!" "NO! They are mine! And I won't have you trying to take them away from me!" With that James whipped out his wand and began throwing every curse he could think of at Peter. After a short duel, Peter finally managed to get away from the house.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry and Reg were being lulled to sleep by the lovely, and paranoid Lily Potter. Little Harry always woke from strange terrifying nightmares, ones that his parents couldn't understand and his brother didn't share. But tonight he seemed to sleep peacefully. At a little over 14 months old both had begun showing accidental magic. Floating bottles and toys, silencing the rooms when it would storm.

It was that night, in a fit of anger and fear Peter did something he would regret for the rest of his life. That night he let it slip, the secret of where the Potter's were. None other the Dark Lords right hand man, Lucius, over heard it. So he stunned Peter and brought him to Voldemort.

When Peter was revived he was at the feet of the Dark Lord. "So you are the one that has been keeping the Potters safe. Tell me where they are and I will let you live." After the year Peter had had being the Potters secret keeper, he was almost as demented as James and Lily. And so he told them. When Voldemort had that information he whispered "Legilimens" Voldemort learned of the children and was drawn to one. He couldn't place the feeling but he knew which child must have been prophesied.

The plans were set for October 31, All Hollow's Eve. Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow alone. Unknown to him, Severus was rushing to Hogwarts to inform Albus of the impending doom of the Potter family.

Voldemort blew open the door, startling James and Lily away from their dinner. "Lily! Take the children and run, I'll hold him off as long as I can. I Love you." With that James thru himself into battle as Lily ran upstairs to her babies. "Potter, you need not die tonight. I want, but one of your children. Lay down your wand and I won't hurt you." Voldemort tried to persuade him. "Never, I will fight to the Death. With Honor of the great house of Gr…"James slumped into unconsciousness at the stunner Voldemort sent at him. Stupid Gryffindors and their speeches.

'Now for that silly mudblood.' Softly opening the door the nursery he saw Lily struggling with one of the boys. "No! Down! Down!" He kept saying as Lily reached for the other crying child. With a whispered 'Stupefy" Lily was out and the boys on the ground. Looking into the startling eyes of the child Voldemort raised his wand and whispered two simple words. "Avada Kedavra" "Pa Pa" The child cried out as death rushed to meet him.

All Voldemort could think of was 'what have I done.' Because he knew that look on the child's face. He may not have seen in for a few years but he knew it and it broke is heart. The child closed his eyes and the bright green curse bounced off him with a flash of red light. 'We will meet again child' was all Voldemort could hiss out before the horrible pain replaced his grief. Both of the boys were on the receiving end of the magical back lash of Voldemort losing his body. Regulus began screaming as blood ran from his forehead, while Harry seemed in shock at the blood on his palm.

When Albus arrived moments later, Reg was still screaming. He quickly 'Rennervated' James, then Lily, scooping up Regulus along the way. "James, Lily may I present Regulus James Potter the Boy who Lived!" Lily was in shock, as was James for how could a 15 month old baby have defeated the greatest Dark Lord of their time. Little Harry kept lifting his arms "up..up" He cried. Lily absentmindedly bent down and picked him up. "Shhh Shhh little one. Go to sleep…"She began to hum. The following was a whispered conversation.

"Albus, what happened?" James asked shakily. "Severus...Don't give me that look you knew he was a spy, Severus told me that Peter broke and told Voldemort where to find you. I rushed here a quickly as I could but I arrived just in time to feel a massive amount of power vanish in an instance! Some how your boy vanished the Dark Lord." "What do you mean vanished? Isn't he dead?" Lily asked. "No not completely, I don't think he was human enough to die so simply." Albus replied.

After many hours the Head Master left to spread the news that Voldemort was gone, at least for now.

It wasn't until then that Lily remembered Harry crying and how he fought with her so much last night. Whimpering to the still sleeping baby "You must never fight mummy again. Do you understand that you could have gotten us all killed. If it wasn't for your brother we wouldn't still be here." "What do you mean Lils?" James asked. So she explained how Harry hadn't wanted to be picked up or carried when she went to grab them and run.

James snatched Harry from his mother's arms, scaring the child awake. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ENDANGERING MY FAMILY. I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER!!!" With that James put Harry in the closet furthest away from any room and placed silencing wards around it. "JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY!" Lily screamed. James grabbed her and shook her. "I'm protecting my family. He almost got us killed! We've got one miracle child and Harry must have been jealous. Don't you understand we can't let him take our family away!"

Sadly after so much time alone, Neither Parent was of sound mind. The only thing they really knew anymore was to protect their family, and poor little Harry had threatened that. "We can't just get rid of him, What would Albus say?" Lily speculated. "Don't worry my flower, we will keep our family safe. Most people don't know about the twins. We can keep that boy away from Little Reg as much as possible. Don't worry." James explained as he steered Lily, holding the now sleeping Regulus in her arms, into the Master bed room. After making sure Reg was safe and sound the exhausted parents fell asleep, without a second thought to the child screaming in the closet. Terrified of the dark.

Little Harry didn't understand. From the moment he was born his parents had adored him and his brother. He hadn't meant to make daddy angry, or hurt mommy. He only wanted to play with the nice man he felt coming up the stairs. But he had hurt him. Made him go away.

He didn't like the dark. Truth be told he had never been in the dark alone. If he ever had been in the dark Regulus was always there with him. Completely confused, little Harry cried himself to sleep, not knowing that his family had changed, or that he would have many years of hardships ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long silence. Ummmmm….here's the next chapter. Warning small time jumps.

The Incident.

The next morning found the Potter family in high spirit. Reporters from all around the wizarding world surrounded their home, all wanting interviews from the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived, and the world's first look at him.

Lily finished dressing Reggie while James retrieved the exhausted, whimpering Harry from the closet. They opened their door and for the first time in over a year the budding family took their first steps outside. James and Lily happily answered questions. "Which one is the Boy Who Lived?" Several reporters asked at once. Holding up baby Reggie James proclaimed, "This is Regulus James Potter, defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Is it true that he has a scar on his forehead." Rita Skeeter asked, looking for anything extra juice for her segment. "Yes he does, right above is left eye brow." Lily answered, while moving Reggie's hair aside. Every camera snapped a dozen or more pictures by the time the reporters left. However, Harry wasn't mentioned once though the whole process. Sure, he was in almost every picture, but in all the articles printed from that interview, he was always referred to as the Boy Who Lived twin.

And so life returned to normal for the Potter family. Well…as normal as a slightly deranged, super famous family could be.

Over the next few months, Lily and James took their children to the zoo, and Diagon Alley, and every where in between. Little Harry could tell that his parents preferred Reggie to him, but he didn't know why. When they would go out Reggie would get the attention and a shower of affection and gifts, while Harry was an after thought.

At almost two years of age, Harry was already very intelligent. He was able to recognize a few words and could speak amazingly well, that is when someone would give him the time of day which was not very often. He could see that he parents were changing, that the people who use to love him were drifting away, changing into something almost unrecognizable.

By the twins second birthday, James and Lily were overcome with their youngest sons stardom. Not a single gift that day was bought by the Potters, everything was from the ever thankful wizarding world. Harry only got a few of those presents. Only the ones that Reggie showed no interest in. So Harry got a handmade teddy, not of the best quality but made with love, and many picture books.

He enjoyed sitting in the back yard reading them while Reggie played in the sand box or while his parents pushed Reggie on the swings. It was only a month and a half after their birthday that the incident happened.

Harry was sitting in the tall grass, flipping though the Tales of Beetle Bard, when he spotted the little green garden snake. He watched in fascination as the snake slithered closer, seeming to dance from side to side. Harry reached out and gentle touched its head saying, "It's ok, I won't hurt you." "Yousss ssspeakingss to mess?" The snake paused as Harry stroked his scales. "WOW a talking snake!" Harry Yelped. "Mommy Daddy this snake can talk!" Harry yelled to his parents. He didn't know snakes could talk, no other animal he had befriended could.

James and Lily came over, Lily carrying Reggie, to investigate what Harry was talking about. "Whatcha mean Harry, Snakes cant talk you know that." His father sneered at the stupidity of his heir. "But Daddy he can too," Harry whined, "Watch, I'll show you." Harry was excited. He turned to the little garden snake and asked him to say hello to his family. "Hellossss." It hissed just before James shot a severing curse at him. "DADDY!!!!" Harry screamed looking at the body of his new friend. Lily and James were both pale and shaking, Lily in fear and James in absolute anger. James grabbed Harry by his shoulder length hair and dragged him back into the house where he quickly raised several strong silencing charms.

Lily remained outside with Reggie, trying to forget that something that could come out of her could be a parcel tongue. Looking at her perfect little brown eyed boy she concentrated on pushing him on the swing while he hollered "Higher!"

Back in the house it wasn't a pretty sight. Down in the basement, James had conjured a bed and bathroom and little else. Harry watched in horror as James approached him with his wand raised. "I will not let your evil ways corrupt my son. You are no son of mine you evil freak." After sneering this out he cast a spell that would allow the house elves to come down there to take care of him.

"Daddy, please, why did you kill him? He wasn't hurting anyone we was only talking. He was very pol.." Harry didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as James' hand shot out and clipped his face. Harry was in shock, no since the closet incident so many months ago had his father showed that kind of aggression towards him. "You are a freak of nature. You've endangered my family and you talk to snakes. You will be living down here from now on. You will not talk to Lily or Reggie ever again. In fact don't even think about me and my family and I might just let you live." James emphasized that last statement by kicking Harry in the stomach, sending him into the closes wall.

Hitting his head, Harry was out before his father had left the room. The trail of blood from his head was just a sign of the unhappy and terrifying years to come.


	5. Chapter 4

**sry people. I had writers block. **

**Gringotts**.

Little Harry didn't regain consciousness for three days. His magic worked as hard as it could for those 72 hours to repair what should have been a fatal brain injury. He didn't know when he first awoke that something was different about himself, and wouldn't know for weeks to come.

Meanwhile, James and Lily had gone to Gringotts the day after 'the incident.'

"Hello", James said distractedly to the head goblin, "I need to talk to the Potter accountant. Immediately." James had never bothered to learn a lowly goblins name, like most wizards. "Yes sir, Right this way sir."

The couple were lead into a private office where Griphook greeted them and they got down to business. "I am here to change my heirs. My eldest is not living up to our standards so we want to make Reggie our sole heir." James said smugly with Lily nodding right beside him.

"Our records show that your current heir is just shy of his third birthday. I am sorry to say that it is currently impossible to change your heir with him being so young." Griphook replied, not looking sorry in the very least. "Well, I for one have never heard heard of such a thing!" Lily exclaimed nearly jumping to her feet.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, It is up to the sole discretion of the Goblins of Gringotts on how we change heirs. I believe that at such a young age a child can not be such a disappointment that he deserves to be cut away from his rights as heir." James and Lily both opened their mouths at the same time only to be cut off.

"Do not even think about having me removed from your accounts as all the other goblins will tell you the exact same thing." Again they opened their mouths only to be cut off again. "Thurthermore , as such an issue as arisen we will be sending a representative to your home in the next few days to check on the welfare of the child." Griphook concluded smugly.

"NOW JUST YOU WAIT ONE MINUTE!" Lily hollered as James demanded, "Just who do you think you are speaking to?! The ideal of us hurting any child is just…insulting. I will not stand for it!"

"I am just following procedures. If you refuse to allow the visit, the child in question will have to be removed from the home until it is deemed to be acceptable." Griphook informed them coolly.

James and Lily shared a quick look before James spoke again. "The boy will be leaving our residence within the week, to stay…" His voice trailed off trying to think of someone. "He will be staying with my sister, Petunia. She lives in the muggle world, I am not sure of her address." Lily quickly covered.

"Don't worry," Griphook responded, "Our records are self updating. Once he moves we will know where and will check in on the boy. That means we will also know if you don't move him within the week. I believe that this is the end of our meeting." He concluded and dismissed the furious Potters.

"Lily, what are we going to do now? We don't even know where Petunia lives, let alone if she would take the boy in." James whispered, as they hurried down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"I know where she lives. She got married a few years ago and had a son. She sent me a baby shower invitation but we were in hiding and could not attend. As for if she will take the boy…who cares! She can drop him off at an orphanage for all I care." Lily told her husband. "Brilliant as always my dear."

The couple joined hands before continuing their shopping trip, little Reggie 'needed' some new toys.

**Well…what do you think? Next chapter Harry 'awakes' and goes to live with the Dursleys. Should be up within the week…**


End file.
